Sasuke the Babysitter
by angelady
Summary: Sasuke has been assigned to the hardest mission in his life: taking care of a baby.


Sasuke the Babysitter

by angelady

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 1

* * *

It was February 1, the official first day of war between Konoha and Sound. Most of the ninjas have been sent to the battlefield. The ninjas that stayed behind are genin, some chuunin, or the Hokage. But we won't focus on those that have been sent to war, we will focus on those who have stayed behind. Especially a certain ninja named Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke was forced to stay behind because "we need capable ninjas who can protect the village while most are at war" in the words of the Hokage. In other words, "No one will be able to save his pretty boy ass on the battlefield when Orochimaru kidnaps him." And so now, he's stuck in Konoha forever, or until the war is over, whichever comes first.

And now, after watching his friends leave to war and kicking Naruto for being too loud and annoying, he's bored and lonely. Though he won't admit it, but all of his friends went to war and now, he's alone. Walking back to his apartment, with the usual "don't mess with me now" look on his face, he was suddenly stopped by a random chuunin.

"The Hokage wants to see you," he said. Then he disappeared as quickly as he appeared. Sasuke, who had nothing else to do, turned the other way and walked to the direction of the Hokage's office.

The trip was generally quick and uneventful, unless you count the fact that he ran majority of the way because of his fansclub which caused quite a fuss in Konoha. Finally reaching the Hokage's office and ridding his fansclub from his tail, he entered the building. Tired and breathless, he stopped in front of the door to the Hokage's office and caught his breath again. Now he was ready to face the Hokage and he opened the door.

"Ah! Sasuke, just the boy I wanted to see!" Tsunade said, with much fervor in her voice. Sasuke cringed at the tone of her greeting. 'She's up to something evil. And I have a feeling it includes me,' he thought as he tried to keep his composure and continued walking forward.

He noticed that there were two people that apparently came from a different country. They wore thick clothing, which signifies that they come from a cold country. And behind them is a crib. 'A baby?' he asked himself before facing the Hokage. "What do you want?" he asked, with a bit of irritation in his voice, making him sound as if he had something more important to do.

"It's not as if you have something important to do," she said with a grin on her face, a grin that Jiraiya gives if he's up to no good. "Anyway, it's a mission that I can only assign to you," she continued, making Sasuke raise his brow. "Don't worry, Kohana will be in good hands," she said, not addressing to Sasuke.

The people behind Sasuke whispered to each other then looked at the Hokage. "Thank you very much, Hokage-sama. They will be very pleased with your act of kindness in such hard times," they said, bowing and leaving the office.

"Now Sasuke," her attention returning to Sasuke, who just watched the foreigners leave. "This will probably the hardest mission I will give you," she said, her voice dripping with mock concern, giving Sasuke the look of "You are a dead man, Uchiha!" Sasuke remained calm though internally, he knew he was in deep shit.

"You will be protecting the princess of the Snow country," she said, becoming serious again. Sasuke just waited for her to continue. "Their country is currently encountering some big problems, and they want that their princess be kept safe until they have resolved their problems," Tsunade continued.

"So, you want me to babysit some brat?" Sasuke said, his arms crossing in front of his chest, his frown becoming more distinct. Tsunade grinned an evil grin and nodded. "Why can't anyone else do this mission?" he asked, the tone of his voice filled with more irritation.

"Because, I can't assign this mission to genins and the other chuunins are teachers or guards for the village. You are the only person who can do this," she explained. Sasuke didn't believe her.

"What about you? You don't have anything to do," Sasuke said.

"For your information, I am the Hokage! I have far more important things to do than babysit some baby princess," she answered back, raising the tone of her voice.

"A baby? A baby! The hell! You want me to babysit a baby?!" Sasuke exclaimed at the Hokage's face. She in turn just grinned and nodded. Sasuke ran his hand through his hair, while cussing under his breath.

"Tsk, tsk. You shouldn't cuss while you're with the baby," she said as she moved to the crib. Sasuke followed her with his eyes, not daring to move from his position. He heard the baby inside the crib make some gurgling sounds and a few giggles. Tsunade gave the baby some weird face and picked it up from the crib. The baby has blond hair and a pair of brown eyes. The baby giggled in the arms of the Hokage and Sasuke just watched from a distance.

"Sasuke, this is Kohana. She is around six months old and the princess of the Snow country," she said, introducing the baby in her hands. Then, she moved closer to Sasuke, who was rooted in his place.

"Here, since you will be her guardian for some time, I'll teach you how to hold her properly," she said as she tried to give Kohana to Sasuke, who kept his arms crossed. "Sasuke!" she scolded, forcefully giving the baby to him. He reluctantly reached out to get the baby. After a few minutes of learning how to hold a baby properly, Kohana was in his arms.

The baby seemed to prefer Tsunade over Sasuke though, and kept squirming in his arms, reaching out to the big-breasted woman. Sasuke just reached out the baby to the Hokage, who received the baby. "It doesn't like me," he commented after Tsunade held the baby properly in her arms.

"SHE just doesn't know you," emphasizing 'she'. "The baby is a living being and deserves to be treated like one, understand?" she said sternly. Sasuke didn't reply. "Come back tomorrow. I'll give you the baby and her stuff. I'll also teach you how to take care of her," she said, turning her back to Sasuke. "If you don't come here tomorrow, I'll gladly bring her to your apartment in the middle of the day," she threatened, making Sasuke cringe. "You're dismissed."

Sasuke quickly stepped out of the office and ran towards his apartment. 'I'm in big shit,' he thought as he entered his home.

* * *

AN: Yeah! A new story! I swear this will be lots of fun!

And Yana, this is my b-day present! Happy b-day!

And please review.

And btw, Sasuke's 15.


End file.
